The Blology of Prostate Cancer (BPC) Program at the Kimmel Cancer Center (KCC) is a new program that emanated from the former Endocrine Mechanisms and Hormone Action in Cancer (EMHAC) Program, and represents the section of the EHMAC that focused on prostate cancer. From 2007 to 2011, EMHAC increased the number of highly productive investigators studying either breast/gynecological malignancies or prostate/genitourinary cancers, allow^ing the strategic creation of the BPC program in 2011. During this same interval, the Greater Philadelphia Prostate Cancer Working Group was founded by new recruit Dr. Karen Knudsen, and served as a basis for development of the BPC and the associated consortium. The BPC program consists of 18 investigators from 10 departments and 3 institutions. The Program currently brings in $2.3 million/year in total costs from NCI grants and $4.1 million/year total peer-reviewed costs. Since 2007, the program produced 343 publications of which, 10% of publications were intra-programmatic, 43% were inter-programmatic, and 5% were both inter- and intra-programmatic. Dr. Karen E. Knudsen (Leader) is an accomplished investigator with expertise in basic and translational prostate cancer research. Dr. Gomella, the Co-Leader (TJU) of BPC, provides clinical expertise in genitourinary malignancies. Dr. Fatatis the Co-leader (Drexel University) of BPC is an accomplished physician scientist with expertise in cancer metastasis at the basic and clinical level. He will play a pivotal role integrating Drexel University and TJU cancer researchers in the BPC Program. The goals of the BPC program are to leverage the significant translational and clinical expertise in genitourinary oncology (most especially with regard to prostate cancer) with the intent to: delineate the mechanisms that underpin prostate cancer development and progression, identify novel means to treat advanced disease, and improve disease management by translating these findings into clinical trials. Studies within the program are directed at developing new strategies for effective detection,diagnosis,and cure. Specific aims of this program are to;1. Develop new strategies for prevention, detection, and subtyping of early stage prostate malignancies; 2. Define the impact of hormone action in malignant disease development and prostate cancer progression; 3. Develop novel treatment strategies for prostate malignancies;4. Develop predictive markers for rational therapy delivery.